hayatexbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Mudou Ayana
Mudou Ayana (無道綾那) is a sword-bearing student at Tenchi Academy. Formerly the shinyuu of Someya Yukari, she becomes the shinyuu of Kurogane Hayate. Character Ayana is known for being skilled and short tempered, and knows how to really insult people. She's convinced that nearly everyone around her is an idiot of some sort, despite the fact that some of them have non-idiotic intentions. Even if she is grumpy though, she does harbor a desire to help people, and is concerned with mantaining honor and justice. She can be nice sometimes, if she wants to. Of course, since she thinks of most people as idiots, she doesn't have many people she wishes to be nice to. Still, she is usually quick to pick up on things, especially things of the analytical sort. When it comes to matters of the heart and deeper messages, she has some trouble. She is a good person though, and she proves that by being tolerant of and helping out her friends, as well as bothering to listen to them and trying to understand what they are saying. Background Ayana's background is dark and convoluted, to be sure. When she was six years old, her grandfather taught her how to use the sword, and took her against her will to a secret place where they could practice. Unable to take her grandfather's grueling training, Ayana lashed out at him, and he had a heart attack. To this day, Ayana believes that she's the one who killed him, and is terrified of people's eyes. As Ayana states before recalling her incident with Ju Ensuu, "Inside each of us, something black and ugly hides". After the incident, she started wearing glasses at the suggestion of Yukari to limit her sight and keep herself from having to face other people's eyes. When she went to Tenchi Academy, she and her friend Yukari became a pair and started dueling for stars, rising through the ranks with astonishing speed. Ayana let it all go to her head, and they ended up being defeated by Ju Ensuu and Himuro Meiko. Ayana lost her glasses in the bout, and freaked out when they lost so badly. She attacked Ensuu blindly, and accidently slashed Yukari when her partner tried to intervene. Ayana hasn't forgiven herself for her actions, which lead to the two of them splitting up as a pair. She still harbors a fear of Ju Ensuu. Ayana dropped down through the ranks gradually, but refused to relinquish her status as a sword bearer. When Hayate arrived at the Academy, she took an immediate liking to Ayana, and started pressing the girl to be her partner. Not wanting to pair up with another, Ayana initially declined. With persistence on Hayate's part however, she finally changed her mind, but only for the time it would take Hayate to get the money she needed. Soon, however, she would grow to care for the little imp, even if she'd never admit it. Statistics Ayana is a third year in middle school(Volume 1), and is 15 to 16 years old. She's the Earth sword in a pair with Kurogane Hayate, and shares a room with Kuga Jun. Gallery Mudou Ayana.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Academy students Category:Earth Sword Category:Heaven Sword Category:Tenkuu Dormitory